Kotei
by Uchiha B
Summary: A collection of Kagome xover drabbles, Installment 7: Hikigaya Hachiman, My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU
1. Gray Fullbuster: Fairy Tail

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Updates posted around every 10 reviews

* * *

Gray Fullbuster

_Fairy Tail  
_

* * *

_'So __cliché.__'_

Kagome almost wanted to sigh, but held it in as she pondered her current situation. It was something she thought she would only encounter in anime and manga, yet here she was.

The dreaded 'blanket scenario'.

"Why are you so damn cold!?" The Miko cried out, shivering as she attempted to wrap the blanket around her form tighter while trying to save some for her companion.

Dark blue looked at her dryly, "Ice Mage here, remember?" Gray retorted, ignoring her huff, "I can't help it if my body temperature is naturally lower than yours."

"So why did you suggest we 'cuddle' for warmth?" Kagome muttered, frowning as she noticed that she could visibly see her breath, "You don't have much body heat."

Gray let out a noise of frustration, feeling his new female teammate stiffen when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her tighter into his (bare) side, "It's better than nothing," He pointed, looking out the window of the abandoned cabin they had taken shelter in, "The blizzard should be done by morning."

"And that's still hours away," Kagome pouted, "There's no way I can sleep when I'm this cold." She curled up into herself as much as she cold.

"Here," Gray shifted an arm out from the blanket and much to Kagome's awe, a small ice sculpture in the shape of a fox quickly formed in his hand, "Since I know you like foxes and all." He was glad she couldn't see the slight flush on his face.

"Aww, Gray, you're really not as grumpy as your face always suggests," Kagome smiled, snickering when he gave her another dry look, "But thank you."

The dreaded 'blanket scenario'...

Maybe it wasn't as bad as she thought.


	2. Tomoe: Kamisama Hajimemashita

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Updates posted around every 10 reviews

* * *

Tomoe

_Kamisama Hajimemashita_

* * *

"Fluffy~!"

Tomoe's eye twitched and he tried desperately to maintain his dignity as Nanami laughed at his current situation, "That's enough, you damn Miko!"

"Awww, but I know you like it!" Kagome finally unlatched herself from his ears and there was no way in hell he would ever admit he did, in fact, miss her soft caressing touch, "I know I heard you purr!"

"The hell you did!" Tomoe huffed, turning his head away so neither of his female companions could see his slight flush, "I do not 'purr'."

"Kagome-chan," Nanami smirked mischievously and her Miko glanced up at her with curious blue eyes, "Since Tomoe is so unappreciative of you," Her grin widened at the fox's annoyed glare, "Why don't you pet Mizuki?"

"Don't worry, Kagome-sama," Mizuki fluttered his long lashes at the girl, much to Tomoe's ire, "I will always welcome your touch." He snickered along with Nanami.

"All right," Kagome smiled, completely oblivious to their scheming as she moved over to where Mizuki was sitting, "It will be easier if you turn into your snake for–"

"Don't touch him!"

Only Kagome was surprised when she felt herself being suddenly pulled onto Tomoe's lap with his arms wrapped around her rather tightly, "Tomoe?"

The Kitsune stiffened at the question and glared when he noticed the twin smirks on both Nanami and Mizuki's faces, "Damn this!" He snorted with a bit of embarrassment and he pushed the Miko gently off him to stomp away.

"What's wrong, Tomoe?" Kagome asked with concern, standing up and following the irritated demon while completely missing the high five between her Tochigami and the snake familiar.

"Operation: Kitsune/Miko – complete!"


	3. Kotomine Kirei: Fate Stay Night

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Updates posted around every ten reviews

* * *

Kotomine Kirei

_Fate/Stay Night_

* * *

She hated this.

It just was not the situation she thought that she would be summoned into for the Holy Grail War and her Master's other Servant was obnoxious and annoying to boot.

"Is this... necessary?" Kagome asked while looking away, knowing she had a deep red flush across her pale cheeks, "Surely you must know of other ways of transferring mana, Master Kirei?"

"Are you declining my offer, Archer?" Kirei's brow rose and he stopped unbuttoning the jacket of his priestly robes, "I am sure Gilgamesh will take it up."

"W-what?!" Kagome blinked, almost feeling dizzy at the image of her Master and Gilgamesh transferring mana in _that _way.

They _were _very handsome men after all.

"You have my permission to take the life force of any you come across," Kirei smirked and his sadistic side enjoyed the dark expression that quickly appeared on the Miko's face, "You need a source of mana either way, Kagome."

Kagome clenched her teeth and she slowly began to strip of the taijiya uniform she had taken to wearing in her original life. She stiffened when she felt large hands remove the blue tie from her hair to allow her long locks trail down to her waist.

"And here I thought Priests were supposed to abstain from sex," Kagome couldn't help but to snark as her arm unconsciously wrapped around her chest, "You don't make a very good Priest, Master."

"And you do not make a very good Priestess, Archer," Kirei pointed out with his smirk widening, "You were companions with demons in your lifetime, were you not?" He settled his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him.

The Heroic Spirit grumbled, but flushed all over again when her Masters hands travelled slowly towards her centre and she closed her eyes as a whimper unwillingly escaped her throat.

"Relax and you will recieve your mana." Kirei said and she retreated back into her mind as the Priest pushed her back onto the bed and slid on top of her small form.

_'Well,' _Kagome thought vaguely, trying to ignore the touches on her body as her Master took her as he pleased, _'At least Gilgamesh isn't around to see this.' _It was a small enough victory.

For her at least.


	4. Japan: Axis Powers Hetalia

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Updates posted around every 10 reviews

* * *

Japan

_Axis Powers Hetalia_

* * *

"What's wrong?"

Golden-brown eyes immediately glanced away at the curious question and he felt so hot that he feared he would faint, "I-it is not proper, Kagome-sama!"

Kagome let an amused smile slip onto her face as she stared at the embarrassed child that had taken to following them in the past few days (much to Inuyasha's annoyance), "But I don't mind at all. I take baths with Shippou-chan all the time."

Japan tried to maintain some of his dignity, but he certainly knew that he was pouting, _'Kagome-sama does not see me as a man.' _He thought with some disappointment, not satisfied with his current age appearance and short stature.

"We can both wear towels if that makes you more comfortable, Kiku-chan," The Miko grabbed two large towels from her worn backpack and handed one to Japan, "But either way, you are not leaving here without a bath, with or without me." She said sternly.

It was a quirk of hers that Japan definitely appreciated because he found that she always smelled rather pleasant and not like many other of his citizens as they did not believe in daily bathing, "I-if you insist, Kagome-sama."

Kagome smiled widely and patted Kiku's head with utter affection, "I'm sure you will really like my soap for your hair," She giggled when he looked at her with curiosity, "It's called shampoo!"

He had to wonder where she received many of her strange items that he had never seen or heard of before, but he just had a hunch to it was a question better left unasked, "Will you wash my hair, Kagome-sama?" He asked shyly.

"Of course, Kiku-chan!" The Miko almost wanted to squeal at the utter cuteness, but held herself back and busied herself with undressing instead while completely unaware of the gaping boy.

She blinked when a strange noise erupted from Japan's throat and began to panic when he fell forward in a dead faint with his face flushed a deep, deep red.

"K-Kiku-chan!?"


	5. Staz Charlie Blood: Blood Lad

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Updates posted around every 10 reviews

* * *

Staz Charlie Blood

_Blood Lad_

* * *

"You're too close."

Staz held back a noise of delight, knowing he would sound like one of those human fan-girls if he let it out like he wanted to, "Tell me, is 'Naruto' still ongoing!?" He seriously had to hold himself back from jumping the female currently sitting on his bed.

Kagome stared blankly at the vampire as this was her first time actually meeting one and she could only wonder if all vampires were completely reverse of their normal stereotypes, "Is this really Makai?" She asked warily.

"Of course it is," Staz looked eager to answer anything she asked and moved into her personal space once again, "How did you even get here?" Not that he actually cared since he was just ecstatic to have a human (a human _female _at that) in his presence.

"I guess I stumbled into the wrong Makai," Kagome sighed, knowing that there was more than one Makai out there and this certainly wasn't the one she was used to, "Damn that Koenma." She muttered.

"Oh, right!" Staz blinked, swiftly moving until he was practically situated in Kagome's lap (to which she shrieked and began to stammer), "What's your name, Human-chan? Unless you don't mind me calling you Human-chan."

"It's Higurashi Kagome," The Miko answered blandly, shoving the vampire off her, though he recovered quickly enough and she found him nearly burying himself into her side, "Do you really love humans that much?"

Honestly, it was the opposite of what she expected.

"From the first moment I laid eyes on you three minutes and thirty-six seconds ago," Staz began in a completely serious voice, "I fell in love with you."

Kagome choked on nothing and flushed deeply (to which Staz invaded her personal space yet again to observe her reddening skin with fascination), "W-what!? How is that even _possible_!?"

What a strange, strange Makai...


	6. Kaiba Seto: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Updates posted around every 10 reviews

* * *

Kaiba Seto

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

* * *

"You're serious?!"

Mokuba grinned at the astonished expression before him and ignored the annoyed grunt behind him, "Yep, Nii-sama is the reincarnation of an ancient Egyptian Priest!"

"Wow," Souta blinked a few times, glancing at the two irritated-looking teens who were sitting a table away from them in the mall food court, "Well, Nee-chan is the reincarnation of a Shinto Priestess _and _the guardian of a powerful artifact."

"You don't need to tell my life story to your friends, Souta," Kagome grumbled, her eyes glancing to the stoic CEO sitting across from her, "You can leave now. I'm more than capable of watching over them." She said snidely.

"And trust Mokuba's safety to you, Higurashi?" Kaiba sneered, causing her to bristle defensively, "I think not."

"Listen," Kagome said impatiently, "I'm more than capable of protecting them _and_ kicking your spoiled ass!"

"Is that a threat, Higurashi?" Kaiba stood as she did, glaring at each other heatedly as people in the food court began to whisper and point at them.

"Sexual tension much?" Souta joked, making Kagome turn to him with a gape and Kaiba to glare all the more harsher, "Just kiss already!" He snickered along with Mokuba as the two older siblings responded at the same time.

"Kiss a rich bastard like him!?"

"I would rather drop dead right now."

Sout and Mokuba grinned at each other as the two began to snark at each other and couldn't help but to high-five in partial success.

"Yep, totally sexual tension."


	7. Hikigaya Hachiman: OreGairu

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Updates posted around every 10 reviews

* * *

Hikigaya Hachiman

_My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU (OreGairu)  
_

* * *

"Hmm?"

Hikigaya glanced up from his lunch, a little surprised to find of pair of very blue eyes staring curiously at him. He swallowed his food quickly, choking a little because he certainly had not anyone to find his 'secret' lunch spot so easily.

"Are you eating alone?" The girl asked with a small smile and Hikigaya recognised her as the new transfer student who was rumoured to a 'problem child'.

"Err, Higurashi, right?" Hikigaya may have recognised her face, but her name was another thing since he had not really paid much attention during her introduction, pegging her to be a snob by her attractive appearance, "What do you want?"

"Straight to the point, I see," Kagome raised her brows, though her smile only seemed to widen, "Mind if I join you, Hikigaya-san?" She asked.

Hikigaya could not help but to blink, wondering how she knew his name when they had not even spoken to each other. And it wasn't like he was anyway near popular enough for her to hear his name from word from mouth, "I can't stop you..."

"Ah, your blunt attitude reminds me of someone," Kagome said wistfully, sitting on the same bench as he, though she made sure there was enough personal space between them, "I can't stand people my own age anymore."

"Even with the rumours swirling around about you, you're pretty enough to become popular quickly," Hikigaya pointed, not feeling embarrassed about calling her 'pretty' because it was a simple fact, "If you're seen with me, then–"

"'Rumours'?" Kagome repeated with a laugh, cutting him off, "It seems I can't get away from it and was hoping for a new start here," She shrugged carelessly, "But they are true."

"So then," Hikigaya blinked slowly, stiffening slightly when the transfer student's clear blue eyes seemed to darken into stormy grey, "You really...?"

"Yes. I was kicked out of four other schools for fighting," Kagome chuckled, as if nothing were wrong with that statement, "Scared of me, Hikigaya-san? Everyone else is."

"No," Hikigaya, much to her surprise, relaxed and began to eat his lunch once more, "You hardly look like one to cause a fight for no reason." He said, eyeing her subtlety and found her to be just as beautiful as Yukinoshita.

Kagome blinked and stared at him for a moment before she laughed again, "I like you," She declared, her eyes shining when he stiffened quite visibly, "But you're right. I simply beat up boys who think it's okay to verbally abuse their girlfriends – not that my former schools cared for the reason though."

"...'Simply', huh?" Hikigaya shivered a little, having no doubt that she could kick the crap out of him with ease should she want to, "So you also hate the cliques too?" He smiled a bit when she agreed with a nod and began to dig into her own lunch and he was left wondering if he had found a kindred spirit of the sort.

It was a nice thought.


End file.
